


Losing Can Be Fun

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Jokes, M/M, gamers jilix, gay shit lol, guys being dudes, sixty nine lol, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: Felix and Jisung are competitive about their mariokart. Of course, who isn’t? So what happens when there are stakes involved?Well, things don’t go as either had planned.~•~TW: use of homophobic slur





	Losing Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this a mess I wrote it at three in the morning it’s completely unedited   
> lmfao enjoy

In the emptied out dorm, in the middle of a soggy day, Jisung and Felix figured what better way to spend a rainy afternoon than a nice Mariokart tournament? So, after setting up the Switch, Felix picking Link (from Breath of the Wild, of course) and Jisung picking purple Yoshi, the games began. 

Or, almost. After he’d decided on the first course, Felix turned to face the other. 

“Dude, wait...”

“What?” Jisung asked.

“We should have stakes,” he replied. “Like a punishment for the loser.” 

Jisung grinned. “Ooh, smart,” he laughed. “Ew wait, what if...” Felix cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the suggestion. “Loser has to suck the winner’s dick,” Jisung finished. 

Felix choked on his breath, regained his stability, then grinned. “Oh, you are so going down... on me.” 

Jisung snorted. “Hell no, bro, you fucking suck... my dick.” 

“Oh? You know I’m gonna blow you... the fuck up,” Felix retorted. 

“Okay, shut the fuck up. Let’s fucking fight,” Jisung huffed. 

Rolling his eyes, Felix pressed go. When countdown ended, they were off. At first, with a speed boost from the starting line, Felix was ahead, but when he turned the first couple corners, a blue shell hit him and a snickering Jisung passed him right by. 

“Fuck off!” Felix yelled. “Did you throw that?”

“You bet,” Jisung replied cockily. 

Felix growled, trying to focus. After almost two laps were over, Felix finally regained his first-place spot with the help of bullet bill and a queen mushroom. He finished the race in first, with Jisung coming in behind Waluigi in third. 

”Ha! Bitch! Suck it, dumbass,” he laughed. 

“Don’t get cocky, asshole,” Jisung grumbled, picking the next race course. Felix rolled his eyes, but quieted down. The next course was very close - the whole way through, the pair were basically playing bumper cars on steroids. Again, though, Felix emerged victorious. 

“It’s so fucking over for you,” he laughed at Jisung, whose kart brought him into second place. 

Jisung fake-gagged. “I hope not, I don’t wanna have to suck your nasty little dick.” He’d never admit though, ever, not in a million years that his dick twitched (just a bit) at the thought. 

Felix raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Better get your lip balm, fag,” he joked, elbowing Jisung. 

“Bitch, get ready to get your ass handed to you, you ain’t beating me,” he laughed. 

Felix snorted. “I already am.” 

But Jisung won this round. In fact, Felix came in third and Jisung in first. He tried not to let Jisung’s taunting get to him, his irritation showing prominently on his face. 

“Better get your lip balm, fag,” Jisung mocked childishly. 

“Shut up and play,” Felix huffed. Jisung raised an eyebrow cockily, and turned back to the TV. 

Rainbow road. Their last course.

The countdown began, and away they sped. Every time anything hit either of them, they cursed loudly, and both were on edge. 

Neither wanted to admit defeat. 

Felix lost again. He came in second to Jisung and at this point all was lost. 

But they were tied. Tied at fifty-one points each. 

The two boys stared at the screen. 

Jisung grunted in annoyance. “What does this mean, then?”

Felix shrugged, eyes still glued to the scoreboard. “I don’t have to suck your dick?” Of course he’d never admit he felt strangely disappointed. 

There was a pause. Jisung looked at the blond, weighing his options, then shut off the TV. 

Felix turned to him. “What?” 

He didn’t expect Jisung’s body on top of his, hands grabbing desperately at the chest of his sweatshirt and the boy’s lips on his own. In shock, he hadn’t moved, but he could feel that Jisung was about to pull away. 

He wrapped an arm around the boy’s back and tangled his other hand in his dark hair, shutting his eyes and parting his thick lips to let in Jisung’s tongue. The kiss was a deep, a desperate clash of tongues and teeth as the two boys clung onto each other like their lives depended on it. When Jisung whimpered and rugged the front of Felix’s sweatshirt, the blond pulled away, panting. His lips were pink and swollen and spit-covered, just like Jisung’s, and he scrambled to tug off his sweatshirt just as the rapper rugged off his own black shirt. 

Once both articles of clothing were discarded on the floor beside the couch, the pair dove back into the kiss, hands roaming each other’s bare torsos, gripping and releasing desperately. When Jisung’s hips rocked downwards, grinding against Felix, they both froze, Jisung pulling away to purse his lips and stare at the dancer like a deer caught in headlights. 

Hesitantly, Felix let his small hands slip down to grip Jisung’s hips harshly and push him down again, moaning a soft “fuck,” and shutting his eyes, lips pursed. Jisung collapsed onto the boy’s chest, hands clawing desperately at his bare back. He whined pathetically, thighs shaking. 

“Wait, I just thought of...” Felix mumbled. “Get up, dude.” Jisung sat up, looking at him in confusion. “Get up, dumb bitch, take your pants off and stuff.” 

Jisung shivered at his words, then obliged, dropping the rest of his clothes onto the wood floor as well. Felix undressed himself as well, but didn’t get up, then he dropped his sweatpants and boxer on top of his sweatshirt. 

“I fucking called it,” Jisung giggled, grinning stupidly. “Small-dick.” 

Felix’s toes curled and he looked away, feeling his cheeks burn. “J-just come here and suck my dick,” he mumbled. 

Jisung looked on at the dancer’s toned, twitching body in confusion. Then it dawned on him. He crawled back onto the couch, facing away from Felix and positioning himself on his forearms over the boy’s little cock. 

“You ready?” Felix asked timidly. 

“Yeah, ‘m ready,” the brunet replied, feeling Felix’s hot breath fan over his cock. When Felix let his tongue dart out to lick at Jisung’s cock, the rapper’s whole body tensed. He opened his mouth and let Felix’s dick slip through his lips, not entirely hating the salty taste. It didn’t take long before Felix was rutting up into his mouth and he was thrusting up and down into Felix’s, neither noticing the front door open and shut. 

Felix moaned brokenly around Jisung’s cock, drool dripping slowly down his soft cheek and coating his swollen lips. With a particularly hard thrust up from Felix, even such a small cock made Jisung choke, his neck flushed red up to his ears.

When Jisung finally opened his eyes and caught sight of the figure standing in the doorway, he froze, pulling off Felix’s dick with a thick rope of spit connecting his lips to the spit soaked cock. Felix pushed Jisung’s hips to the side, freeing up his mouth. 

“Jisung, what’s-“ he spotted the guy in the doorway as well. “Chris!” 

Chan gulped, his mouth dry. He opened his mouth to try and explain the hand in his pants, but no excuse came to mind. He shut his mouth, squeezing his water bottle tightly and running to his room with wide eyes. 

A long silence ensued, then Jisung looked back at Felix, stepping off the couch with shaky legs. He cocked his head towards Chris’s room. Felix nodded hesitantly, getting up to follow Jisung. 

As they reached the door, both of them heard the soft “fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck...” coming from inside. With nervous hands, Jisung pushed open the door. Chan lay sprawled on his bed, jeans pushed halfway down his thighs and a hand around his - rather thick - dick. 

“Chris?” Felix called softly, the older freezing in place. 

“Mhm?” he grunted after a short pause. He heard the younger pair whisper to each other, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

“Can you fuck us?” Jisung mumbled. 

Chan looked over at them, a pleading expression on his face. Jisung went first, giving the other more time to prep. Jisung squeezed out some of the lube that lay on the bed onto his fingers and got on his knees on the gray duvet to start to prep himself. He had more experience in this area than Felix, and it was easier to open himself up fairly quickly, while also giving Chris a very enjoyable little show. 

When he’d worked three fingers in, he nodded to the eldest of the three, who wasted absolutely no time in grabbing him by the waist and laying him on his back to push in slowly, earning a loud, drawn out moan from the younger, who was already really close to cumming. His breathy pleas and moans got higher and higher as Chris sped up his pace, brushing the boy’s prostate with nearly every thrust. Ji let himself be used as Chris’s strong hands were holding him in just the right position, and he was so much smaller than the older that it was easy. 

With Chris’s thick girth adding to his former closeness, it didn’t take much at all until Jisung was whimpering Chan’s name and painting his own abdomen with thick strips of white. Chris let Jisung ride out his orgasm, then pulled out. The younger thanked him softly, getting up off the bed with weak, shaking legs and headed straight for the shower. 

Felix, whose first four fingers had been working him open, lay back on the bed in front of his leader, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Oi Felix,” Chris murmured, his confidence slowly coming to him. 

Spreading his legs and looking away, Felix chewed his lip. “Shut the fuck up ‘n fuck me.” 

Chris couldn’t help a grin, letting a finger trace Felix’s abs and sides to make him squirm. “All I wanted to say was that your little cock is really cute.” 

Felix squeezed his eyes shut, furrowing his eyebrows and hoping to god the twitch of his cock wasn’t too obvious. All the fear, though, fell away when Chris started to push in. 

“Jesus- fuck, Chris, oh my god, fuck,” Felix breathed, voice getting higher and higher pitched. “Shit!” he squeaked as Chan bottomed out. He didn’t realize how tightly he’d been gripping Chris’s biceps until he realized his knuckles were turning white and let go, seeing the red imprints slowly fade. They’d probably bruise. 

“Can I g-“ 

“Yes, go,” Felix whined, so much more comfortable now that they were speaking English. “Please,” he breathed, moaning brokenly when Chris pulled out and thrust back in for the first time. 

He started a quick pace, slamming into the smaller boy full-force with every thrust. Chris whispered softly as Felix clenched around him, his eyes nearly rolling back. He leaned down to run his tongue across Felix’s swollen lips, pulling him into a deep kiss, their thick lips interlocking perfectly. Felix nibbled lightly on Chris’s bottom lip, earning a moan. 

In just a few more thrusts, Chris felt a familiar heat in his stomach, and pulled away from their sloppy kiss. “Lix, I’m gonna come soon,” he grunted, hips stuttering. 

“Me too,” Felix sobbed, every muscle in his body twitching. He knew he wouldn’t be able to dance properly in the morning, and honestly he’d be scared of repercussions... if it wasn’t his leader that was fucking him into the mattress right now. 

“Fuck, Felix,” Chris moaned, strong arms failing him, letting him collapse onto the younger, his thrusts still continuing as he came inside the younger. 

Felix could feel every twitch of the older’s cock, the hotness filling him up, and he heard the squelching sound of the older thrusting into him. With this, he felt the coil in his stomach snap and he was coming hard, body shaking violently as his orgasm raked through him. As he began to come down from his high, Chris pulled out slowly, hearing the younger whimper. 

“Felix,” he said softly, staring at the younger’s panting, flushed, cum-splattered body. 

“Mhmm?” Felix groaned. 

“Let’s go clean up,” he breathed. 

Felix nodded, his lips pulling up into a small grin. “At ten o’clock this morning I thought I was straight.” 

Chris looked at him incredulously, pursing his lips to keep from laughing. “I didn’t.” 

Felix snorted. 

“Cunt.”


End file.
